


Where Chan is the best best friends in the world ever

by looney_lennea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Chan is friends with literally everyone, Changbin deserves better, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone Needs A Hug, Felix is Bullied, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hyunjin is Chased by Girls Everyday, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idk why I made jisung so sad, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin isnt There at First but Hell Come, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix doesnt know Korean, Lee Minho is mean at first but please dont be mad he gets better, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Not Beta Read, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, So does everyone else, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Underground Rapper Seo Changbin, Work In Progress, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looney_lennea/pseuds/looney_lennea
Summary: Lee Felix moves to Korea after 14 months of bullying to go live with his best friend Chris. He gets bullied again, but then makes friends, and everythings goodOrWhere everyone is sad for one reason or another except Chan and Woojjn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in the editing fazes, please tell me if you see any problems, i did attempt at spell checking it but i may have missed something!! Please enjoy, and don't hate it yet!!

Felix didn't know what he was doing.

He was standing in the middle of Seoul   
International Airport, and he was so lost. Chris had told him to meet him at the West exit, but he forgot the korean word for West. Hed already went to two of the exits, and saw no sign of his lifetime friend. He was tired and sad, and honestly he just wanted to sit down and cry. He finally just gave up,and sat on a bench, putting his hands over his face.

"Felix!," Felix turned around in his seat to be greeted with a familiar face. Although Felix and Chris hadn’t seen each other in over a year, Chris was still the only face Felix had ever felt comfortable with. Throughout everything in his life, Chris was always right there to protect him.

Felix jumped up and gave his best friend the tightest hug he could manage, which wasnt very hard, seeing as how Felix is a tiny, tired boy. Chris had hugged him back with much more enthusiasm, taking so fast that Felix's mind couldn't keep up.

"You're going to love my friends. There's Woojin, and Jisung, and Changbin, and oh Jeongin, he's such a baby, you'll love him-"

"Chris! Shut up. I can't keep up and I want to sleep. Please, just take me to your house..."

"Your house, too, now," Chris corrected.

Felix had just nodded, and pushed Chris towards the exit. Chris led him towards a navy blue pickup truck. Hed threw Felix's bags into the trunk and opened his door for him. Felix had climbed in the front seat, laying his head on the window and drifting off to sleep. When he woke up, Chris was shaking him, and they were in front of an apartment building. The building itself looked like one of those modern buildings in those big busy cities, which he supposes he now lives in. It was nothing like his small ranch house in Australia, but he went from Sydney, a chill little spot, 80% beaches, and 100% calmness, to Seoul, busy, loud, foreign, Seoul where no-one knows anyone.

Chris lead him to an elevator, greeting the doorman in Korean, and pressed the floor 11 button. They waited in silence, and when they reached their floor Felix was greeted with his almost aunt, Sandy. She hugged Felix with such passion, you would have thought shed been gone for years, when in reality Chris and Sandy had left just 14 months ago. 

"Oh Felix you've grown so much! You're so much taller, and look at these muscles! And your hair! Did you grow it out, you look so much like a surfer! Oh I've missed you! How is your mother? I know we talk on the phone, but you know how she doesn't talk about her problems... Oh honey, put your bags down!"

Everything she had said was technically true. Felix had hit a growth spurt while they were away, his muscles were not something worth bragging over, but they too were larger than when they last spoke, and he had been hitting the waves to relieve stress. He had grown out his hair to please his ex boyfriend, or ex hook up buddy, or ex whatever he had been. The truth was that Felix had been incredibly lonely without Chris there. He wasn't exactly popular, in fact he was hated by almost all of their school, and after his best friend moved halfway across the world the student began to be unpleasant to him. He had felt so alone that he began hanging out with the wrong type of people. Suddenly he had friends and protection, and all he had to do was keep this one guy happy. Eventually, he got into some trouble and begged his mom to send him to Korea with Chris. His mother only agreed after Felix worked his ass off to get a scholarship to Chris's school, Seoul School of Performing Arts, for dance.

Felix continued the pleasantries with Sandy for a few more minutes, before saying he was tired, and being pushed into a guest bedroom twice the size of Felix's actual room back in Australia. Chris had always been better off than Felix, but after his mother's business took off, he became incredibly wealthy. Felix was proud of Sandy, she worked for so long on this business and she deserves this. 

Felix fell asleep that night, dreaming of waves, and sun, and the smell of sand flying threw the air.

\----------

Felix woke to the sound of pans hitting metal other and the smell of bacon. He groggily checked the time on his phone and was greeted by an overly bright screen saying it was 5:16 AM. He still had an hour before he had to get up, and was not happy about having to get up early. He climbed out of bed to lecture whoever had woke him, but came to a halt when he saw Sandy looking so excited, standing at the dining table, over two plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Felix couldn't bring it to be mad about Sandy's antics, she just looked so happy about making breakfast for them.

He sat at one of the seats, thanking Sandy for her efforts to make his day easier. Sandy smiled so wide that Felix could see almost all of her gums. He began to pick at his plate, waiting for Chris to wake up. Once Chris did come out he just sat down and ate his plate. He didn't look up or say anything, and honestly he looked as if he was about to pass out again. His mother brought him a cup of coffee and Chris perked up a bit, still looking a bit dead, but significantly less than before. Chris and Felix finished silently and went to their rooms to get ready. Sandy had laid out Felix's uniform the night before. It consisted of black dress pants, a white button up shirt, a black blazer, and a sky blue tie. Felix got dressed and headed to meet Chris at the elevator.

Chris's uniform was the same as Felix's, except he had a green tie on, and Felix assumed it was because of him being in the year above him. They got onto the elevator and Chris handed Felix a folder. Opening it, Felix found his schedule, passes for his teachers, a map of the school, his student id, and a sheet of paper with basic korean greetings, questions in korean he might need to ask, and the names of people Chris thinks he should stay away from. Seoul School of Performing Arts was a international school, meaning that everyone was at least partly fluent in English, especially the teachers, but it was still expected of him to speak in Korean when in class.

When they finally arrived at the school, Chris took Felix to his first period class, speaking to the teacher in fast Korean, before pushing Felix toward her. He patted Felix on the back quickly, before taking his leave.

"Class," the teacher began, in heavily accented English, "we have a new student named Lee Yongbok." Felix must have noticeably cringed, because the teacher took pity on him. "Sir, what would you prefer to go by?"

"Lee Felix is my english name ma'am," Felix replied, relieved that the teacher would think of his preferences.

He finished his introduction quickly, and quietly, making his way to the back corner of the class where an empty seat was. This classroom was big, and only half of the rooms desks were filled. He payed attention to the teacher, and actually took notes for once. He was here on scholarship, so he needed to not only continue to be a good dancer, but also to maintain high grades.

His next frew classes followed the same pattern. His English teacher was the only difference to the cycle. Her name was Mrs. Choi, and after she realized that he was fluent in English, she made him talk about himself for a solid 5 minutes. It earned a few giggles from his classmates when he ran out of things to say, and started back up from the beginning. Mrs. Choi eventually ended her torture, and had him sit down.

He eventually made it to his last class, dance, which really wasn't actually a class. They just gave him the keys to a practice room and told him to practice whatever he wanted. After changing into joggers, and a black t-shirt, he stretched, and got started.

As a kid dancing,and surfing were the only things he was ever good at. He was average at school, average at sports, average at life, but if you put him on the ocean, he could amaze you with his skills, and if you put him literally anywhere and told him to dance, he could knock everyone away. He'd been surfing since he was old enough to swim, and dancing since he learned to walk. He attended classes for gymnastics, ballet, hip-hop, contemporary, and even jazz. If there were two things he could ever say truthfully about himself, it was that he was good at surfing and great at dancing.

Felix didn't actually have anything to dance. He hadn't had a new dance to perform in 6 months, so he just practiced some things he needed work on. He had turned the stereo in there to a hip-hop station and began to actually move to the beat of the song. Felix was getting really into the song, and it crossed his mind to write down the moved hed done, so he could try to re-do the coreo later. He did, and finished off the choreography quickly. He redid it again, and again, before getting it just right. Feeling pretty satisfied with himself, he walked out of the room, heading to go and change out of his sweaty clothes, and found a boy around his age waiting for him at the door.

"Hello, my name is Hwang Hyunjin," the boy started in Korean, before continuing, leaving Felix confused. Felix really did try to understand the boy, but he was talking too fast, and Felix wasn't great at the language.

 

"Wait!," Felix interrupted, "English? Can you speak English? I'm sorry I'm not good at Korean."

The boy nodded, before thinking of the right words. "Hello," he started in an adorably soft voice,"my name is Hwang Hyunjin, and I am the captain of the dance team. I watched you do that dance in there, and wanted to know if you wanted to join the team?"

Felix gave the boy a bright smile and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd love to." he said, genuinely excited at the thought of being on another dance team.

"Okay! Well dance meets on Tuesdays and Thursdays at practice room 7, so just come there after school." Hyunjin answered. He turned around to make his way to a different practice room, before spinning around again. "Hey, you never said your name."

"My name is Lee Felix, nice to meet you, Hyunjin." Felix was very happy he at least found something to do at this school. He might have even found a new friend.

Hyunjin and him went their different ways after that. Felix went and changed back into his uniform and went to find Chris. He considered today to be a pretty good first day, and he was excited for Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

Felix had never been great at socializing. He had always preferred to be alone. Chris was his best friend, and he loved him, but sometimes Felix would push him away. He didn't do it on purpose, he just really didn't feel like talking sometimes. Chris eventually got tired of always being in silence and made new friends.

Felix didn't think he was jealous of it. He was getting what he wanted and so was Chris. But, when he walked into the cafeteria the next day, he couldn't ignore the wave of envy that swept over him. Chris was sat in the middle of a group of friends, a boy with a sharp chin on his left, and a boy with adorable braces on his right. He was cooing over the younger boy on his right, and talking to the boy across from him. Felix hated Chris for how easy he could fall into conversations. It was a skill Felix had never mastered. He envied Chris's ability to laugh without hating himself for the way it sounded, or change subjects as if it was the easiest thing in the world. So, he stood there for a second, then spun around and walked off.

Felix ate his lunch on the roof that day. He went to class and kept his head down. He got places on time, and didn’t draw any unnecessary attention to himself. When it was finally time for dance practice, he headed to room 7. In the room, there was about 9 people. Hyunjin smiled, and waved him over.

"Guys! This is our new member, Lee Felix!" Hyunjin radiated excitement, and Felix found it endearing. He learned the other boys' names. Hosek, who wanted him to call him J-Hope, Jimin, Mark, Jackson, Yugyeom, Jungkook, Moonbin, and a kid who introduced himself as Rocky. They were all really nice, and he formed a bond with Mark almost immediately. They both came from overseas, both had overly social best friends, and most importantly, they both didn't like to talk. 

They began practice with Hyunjin looking annoyed and muttering angry in Korean. They didn't get 5 minutes into practice, before the door slammed open, a handsome boy stumbled in breathless. Hyunjins glare softened as he took in the boys posture.

"Minho? Are you okay?," Hyunjin asked in Korean.

The boy mumbled a yes, and moved to his position in the dance. He seemed as if he was purposely avoiding looking Felix's side of the room. Felix didn't think too much about it, and practice ran smoothly, Felix picking up the moves quickly, and the boys being nice and patient with him.

After practice ended, Hyunjin pulled Felix aside and brought him towards the boy who was late. "Felix, this is Minho, the co-captain of the dance team. Minho, this is our newest member," Hyunjin said excitedly.

Felix gave the boy a small, but bright, smile, and a small wave. Minho looked him up and down, judging everything about him.

"Why wasn't I asked about it?" Minho spat, in English, clearly wanting Felix to understand what he was saying.

Hyunjin looked at Minho in shock, and hit him on the arm. "Minho, he's really good..." he tried to reason, but Minho just shook his head.

"He doesn't even get the fucking language, how can he fucking compete in Korea? He can't be that good, did you see how many simple things he got wrong today. God, the kid probably sucks. Hyunjin, this is why you ask me about this shit."

"Excuse you whos the captain, Minho? You don't have the position to determine anyone's skills," Hyunjin started, before catching Minho's glare, and immediately cowered. "Sorry Minho, you're right I should've asked."

Minho just nodded at him. He walked past them, bumping Felix's shoulder so hard that he falls back on the mirror. Hyunjin looked at him with sympathy, and reached to take his hand, but Jungkook and Yugyeom glared and him sharply, and his hand jerked back to his side. Jungkook and Yugyeom turned and followed Minho out the door, and Hyunjin followed after them, throwing Felix one last apologetic look, before heading in the opposite direction then the other 3.

\---

Felix fell into a familiar pattern at school. He woke up, had Chris drop him off at school, go to class, avoid people's looks, eat lunch on the roof, go to class, avoid people's looks, practice dance, taking a train back to Sandy's apartment. He thought it was a solid schedule, honestly everything was going okay for a full two weeks. But no everything just had to go to shit far too soon.

It started out relatively normal. He got up, dressed in his uniform, wished Sandy a good day, and waited at the elevator for Chris. The moment it changed for the first time was when Chris stopped at the school, locked his truck doors, and turned to Felix with a concerned look.

"Lix, why don't you talk to me at school?"

Felix was startled by the question, but answered in a level tone, "Christopher, you realise were in different grades, right?"

Chris did not look amused in the slightest. "So? We have lunch together, why don't you sit with me? Where do you sit in general, I'm always looking for you? My friends are nice, give them a chance."

Felix fidgeted in his seat. There were several reasons why Felix didn’t associate with Chris at school. Felix was intimidated by the number of friends he has, he got jealous of Chris's friends, and honestly, Felix felt like he was dragging Chris down every time they hang up in public.

He couldn't say any of these though, because if he did Chris would just try to comfort him, and Felix doesn't need that. He doesn't, he knows that he's being crazy, and that none of the thoughts in his head are actually true. But, he can't stop the thoughts streaming through his mind. 

So, he decided the best solution was to manually unlock the truck, hop out, and completely ignore Chris in general. He'd deal with him later. 

He couldn't help but notice the different pairs of eyes on him during class. He tried his best to just get buried in his studies, hoping the attention would just go away.

His schedule went normally again for a while, but when he was heading to lunch on the roof, Kim Woojin intercepted his path.

"You know, you hurt Chans feelings this morning," he said pointedly looking at Felix.

"Who?" Felix asked. He hadn't even talked to anyone all freaking morning.

"Your best friend? Bang Chan? You know, bleach blonde hair, always tired? Ring any bells?"

"Oh Chris! Wait what did you call him? Ch-Chan? What is that? Also why are you his messenger today? I know I hurt his feelings, I'll deal with it later?"

"You know for a kid who never says anything, you sure do talk a lot. I'm not his messenger, just thought you should know... And thats is Korean name, you didn't know?" Woojin chuckled at Felix. This is the longest anyone at school had seen him hold a conversation, and Woojin was proud of himself for it. However, Felix just bowed, and walked away, going to the roof and eating his food.

He actually made it to the end of school with no other incidents. He headed to dance practice, and could already tell something was off. Hyunjin was looking at him with so much guilt that he kinda wanted to hug him. Yugyeom and Jungkook looked a bit guilty as well, but tried to cover it up with their evil smiles. They managed to actually finish their dance, before everything turns to shit. While everyone's packing up, Jungkook and Yugyeom walk up to Felix and grab one of his arms each. Felix visibly flinched at the touch, but otherwise let the other boys drag him over to Minho.

Minho had a black eye, a bruised cheek, and a split lip, but he still wore that evil smirk he always seemed to have.

"Lee Felix. Born September 15, 2000, in Sydney Australia. Won several tiles for gymnastics, including 3rd place in the Australian National Junior Dance Federation for the tumbling division when you were 12. Also has a black belt in taekwondo, and a good history of several other forms of dance. Suddenly quit every extra curricular activity 13 months ago, a month after your best friend Bang Chan moved to Korea." Minho stated as if reading the morning paper.

"Where did you get that?"

"Unimportant. I just wanted you to know that if I want to find shit out, I am very capable of doing so. Don't fuck with me, kid. You don't know who you're messing with."   
"What do you have against me anyways? I haven't done anything to you." Felix couldn't stop the small tremble in his voice, bit congratulated himself for not stuttering.  
Minho let out a harsh chuckle. "Of course you don't remember me. Look, it's not important, just know that you have caused really messed up things to happen to me. And remember that I can always go back and do more digging. I barely scraped your profile. I'm sure you have all the juicy history that I'm imagining. But for right now you're just a trashy, unnecessary foreigner who won't ever be anything more. Remember where you stand."  
He then turned to Jungkook and Yugyeom,"Put him down gently now boys, we wouldn't want Bang Chan knowing we fucked with his pretty new toy. I don't really want to deal with him right now."

Jungkook and Yugyeom placed him gently onto the mirror wall, both whispering their apologies. Minho gave Felix one more unreadable look, before walking away. Jungkook pulls Yugyeom soon behind, and Hyunjin has to be called away from Felix.

Felix sat there. It had been a long and stressful day and honestly Felix just wanted to sit down and cry, so he did, pondering on how life was going to fuck with him again, and wondering what he had done to piss Minho off so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I posted anything. Last week, this week, and next are final season so it'll be a while, but then I'm off for the summer and can write freely all day.

Lee Felix sat on his own in an empty practice room for 3 hours. He didn't want to get up, and he'd much rather sit there and cry, than get up and see Chris. He'd suffered from a total of 4 panic attacks in the time that he'd sat there and honestly he was ready to cry a little more and pass out in the practice room. He knew he was worrying him, but at the current moment, he didn't care.

He would have sat in that practice room for much longer if a boy had not walked in and comforted him. The boy had a skinny face, and jet black hair, and resembled a stereotypical punk kid. He had come into the practice room and sat down next to Felix, not saying a word, and waiting for him to calm down enough to talk.

"What's your name?" was the first thing the boy asked. He had a gentle voice, that sounded a bit gritty, and it soothed Felix a bit. 

"Felix," he answered, cringing at the sound of his voice, harsh with misuse and weak.

"Ok, Felix, Im Seo Changbin a senior, can you tell me what year you're in?" Changbin spoke as if Felix was a child, but Felix didn't care. His voice was gentle and he pronounced his words carefully and it helped Felix understand what he was saying.

"I'm a junior," he mumbled. Changbin nodded, and helped him up, holding his hand when they stood. He led him towards the schools dorm rooms and Felix followed him.

"Do you know what dorm you're staying at, Felix?" Changbin asked, and Felix's mind spun, trying to recall a dorm. He finally realized he didn't know because he lived with Chris, and almost slapped himself for being so dumb.

"I live with my friend."

"Oh, well that makes this a bit harder." Changbin mumbled. "Okay, Felix can you tell me your friends name?" 

"H-his name is Chris. Or, wait Christopher Bang. Yeah, Christopher Bang, he's a senior."

Changbin looked confused for several seconds, before something dawned on him.

"Okay, Felix I know Chan, or, well, Chris. Are you comfortable getting into a car with me? I'm going to take you to his apartment." Changbins voice went back to its soothing nature and it made Felix nod slightly at his question.

Changbin led Felix to a beat up old white car, and opened the passenger side door for him. They both climbed into the car, which as soon as Changbin turned the key, started blasting rap music, causing Felix to whimper and Changbin to hurriedly turn it down.

"Sorry about that."

They drove in silence for a while, the only noise being Felix’s small hard intakes of breath. When they finally arrived at Chris’s house, it was dark out and starting to rain.

They passed the door man and he greets Felix with a worried look. They go through the elevator process, and finally stepped into Chris’s house.

“Ohhhh who's there? Changbin, how lovely to see you today, and is that Felix behind you, I'm so glad you're making friends and getting used to- oh, oh honey what happened? Are you sick? Did you overwork yourself, Christopher overworks himself so much. I'll go make you some soup.” Sandy had suddenly appeared as they walked in and Felix tried to keep track of her words, but his mind was cloudy and he couldn't. He ended up just nodding along lazily.

As she walked away Changbin led Felix over to the couch and helped him sit down. He walked towards the stairs in the apartment and called, “Bang Chan! I ran into someone of great value to you today! Come down and help me with him!”

Chan came down the stairs looking like a wreck, his eyes red and his phone in his hands. He looked at Changbin standing at the bottom of the stairs with confusion and a bit of annoyance.

“Binnie what is it, I swear to god if you just came to complain about your crush again I will start crying.”

Changbin led Chris to the couch, pushing him slightly towards where Felix sat hugging a throw pillow.

“Felix?” Chris breathed out the question, relief flashing over his face, only to be turned into a look of worry. “Where did you find him? Why is he crying? Changbin what do you know? What happened?”

Chris was talking im such a rush that the words started to blend together. “I'm fine Chris. I just had a panic attack, thats is,” well it wasn't a total lie, “I just want to go to sleep, please.”

Chris nodded his head and helped him off the couch. He talked to Changbin for a moment, before turning them and helping Felix up the stairs. They stumbled a bit, but reached the top, and Chris led Felix to his own room. They sat on his bed in silence for a few minutes, before Chris started asking questions.

“What happened today?”

It was a simple question, but one that Felix could not answer. Too much had happened too fast, and Felix was so lost. He didn't want to tell Chris what had happened with his old school, but he knew that with keeping it, it made him a bad friend. And he knew that he should talk to Chris more about his problems, but he didn't want to burden him with more. He knew he was the world's worst best friend, but he didn't want to change how he was dealing with his feelings.

“It was just a lot. Me and you fought this morning, and then your friend talked to me at lunch, and I got into a fight with Minho. It's not that important.”

“Okay. Do you need to go see a psychiatrist for your anxiety, because you can go to mine if you need to. My mom can pay, it's totally fine. What's important is that you stay healthy. I hope what I said this morning didn't cause this. I just want you to get to know my friends. They're nice people, and they can relate to you.” Chris was talking so much that Felix was beginning to feel himself fall asleep to the soothing sound of his voice.

Chris must have realized what was happening, because he moved Felix to a lying position, sat on the side of his bed, and began to sing a lullaby.

Felix fell asleep feeling the most loved he’d felt in months.


End file.
